Energy Output/Durability/Destruction Capacity
Note: This is inspired from VS battle wiki'.'' *'''Human Level (able to survive/create/destroy over the time what average human beings can survive). *'Peak Human Level' (able to survive/create a large amounts of blunt force trauma, but can still get be killed by things such as knives, bullets, etc). *'Wall/Tree Level' (able to survive/create/destroy over the time a hit by a speeding car or other things that would demolish a tree/wall) *'Building Level' (able to survive/create/destroy over the time a TNT explosion or other things that would demolish a small building to a mid-to-large sized skyscraper) *'City Block Level' (able to survive/create/destroy over the time an explosion powerful enough to wipe out a city block to at least 1/10 of a city) *'Town Level' (able to survive/create/destroy over the time an explosion that could wipe out a town up to half a large city) *'City Level '(able to survive/create/destroy over the time to something that can wipe out a city such as nuclear weapons , although this takes only the destructive power into account and not things like heat or radiation which would be released by a nuke) *'Mountain Level' (able to survive/create/destroy over the time a mountain collapsing or exploding) *'Island Level' (able to survive/create/destroy over the time an explosion that can wipe out a large Island) *'Country Level' (can survive/create/destroy over the time something that can destroy a country such as the largest of Nuclear Weapons) *'Continent Level' (can survive/create/destroy over the time a continent such as a mid sized asteroid) *'Moon/Planetoid Level' (can survive/create/destroy over the time a moon such as the energy output of a large comet) *'Life Wiper/Planetary Level' (able to survive/create/destroy over the time an attack that can wipe out the surface of the Planet) *'Planet Level' (able to survive/create/destroy over the time an attack that can destroy to at least the planet of the size of Mars to a planet of the size above Jupiter) *'Star Level' (able to survive/create/destroy over the time an attack that can destroy to at least a dwarf star to a supergiant star) *'Solar System Level' (able to survive/create/destroy over the time an attack that can destroy a solar system or more such a Supernova at least to above a Hypernova or a Gamma Ray Burst) *'Galaxy Level' (able to survive/create/destroy over the time an attack that can wipe out a small galaxy/Nebula up to can wipe out multiple galaxies, three or more, up to around half the universe) *'Universe Level' (able to survive/create/destroy over the time an attack that can destroy the whole universe such as the Big Bang) *'Multiverse Level' (able to survive/create/destroy over the time an attack with an destructive effect to 2 or 3 universes to all of existence timelines and dimensions/realms of a universe) *'Megaverse Level' (able to survive/create/destroy over the time an attack that can destroy a collection of multiverses) *'Omniverse Level' (able to survive/create/destroy over the time an attack that can destroy all dimensions/universes) CONCEPTS: 'Low/Small '() 'Multi/Large '() '+ '(This indicates when a character is between a level and a other or if we know that a character is above than a certain level but there is no evidence that show is powerful enough to be ranked to the next level)